Le concours de cicatrices
by Toady
Summary: Qui a la cicatrice la plus glorieuse de l'univers de One Piece ? À Luffy de juger ! OS.


_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Cicatrice" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_.

Attention, spoilers de la Guerre au Sommet,mais le reste est plus ou moins inventé...

* * *

 **Le concours de cicatrices**

– Un peu de calme dans l'auberge s'il vous plaît, nihihihi ! C'est l'heure du grand concours de la cicatrice la plus glorieuse et c'est moi, Luffy, qui serai le présentateur. Montrez-nous vos plus belles cicatrices et racontez-nous leurs histoires. Tu peux commencer Zoro !

– Hmmm ? Ouais, moi c'est Zoro Roronoa, je suis un escrimeur et le numéro 2 de l'équipage de Luffy, devant l'autre abruti de cuisinier. Cette énorme cicatrice que j'ai sur le ventre, elle date de mon combat contre le grand escrimeur Mihawk. Bien qu'il était infiniment plus puissant que moi, j'ai pas eu peur de l'affronter et même si j'ai perdu, ça reste un signe de mon courage.

– C'est quand même con d'affronter des gens trop forts pour toi. Je ferais jamais ça perso. Et cette cicatrice sur ton œil que tu t'es faite pendant les deux ans où on ne s'est pas vu ? Tu t'es aussi entraîné avec Mihawk, non ?

– Ouais, je me suis entraîné avec lui et je suis devenu encore plus fort. Par contre, cette cicatrice c'est un signe de mon combat contre un autre fléau : les moustiques. Comme on était sur une île dangereuse, je gardais toujours un couteau sur moi lorsque je dormais, en cas d'attaque de toutes ces sales bestioles qui traînaient dans le coin. Je me suis fait piqué par des sales moustiques sur la paupière et comme ça me démangeait, je me suis gratté l'œil. Mais j'avais oublié que j'avais un couteau à la main…

– Hahaha, c'est presque aussi stupide que ma cicatrice sous l'œil. Je voulais montrer à Shanks que j'avais pas peur et que je pouvais me planter un couteau ici haha. Heureusement qu'il était là pour que j'évite de perdre un œil ! Bref, au suivant. Shanks du coup !

– Alors moi, j'ai perdu un bras entier en sauvant un gamin qui espère devenir le prochain Roi des Pirates…

– Hahaha, mais non, t'es bête ! Un bras coupé, ça compte pas. C'est pas vraiment une cicatrice !

– Comment ça, ça compte pas ? C'est infiniment plus douloureux qu'une simple cicatrice, p'tit malin ! Bien sûr que ça compte.

– Non, non, non. C'est moi l'arbitre et je dis que ça compte pas. Parle-nous plutôt des trois cicatrices sur ton œil.

– C'est moins impressionnant qu'un bras coupé… Mais bon. C'est juste cet imbécile de Barbe Noire qui jouait à Wolverine. Il avait acheté des griffes rétractables et il s'amusait avec comme un gamin. Un jour, je me suis foutu de sa gueule en disant que les comics c'est pour les gamins et il m'a griffé la gueule ce con.

– Ah ouais, c'est tout de suite moins héroïque comme histoire. Par contre toi, Kidd, il paraît que tu t'es fait ta cicatrice en affrontant Big Mom.

– Alors, ouais, en gros ouais c'est ça. Avec mon équipage, on s'est rendu sur le territoire de Big Mom pour lui montrer qui étaient les nouveaux patrons quoi. On a eu quelques petits soucis et on a dû faire demi-tour malheureusement, mais on a bien affaibli son armée.

– Et du coup c'est Big Mom elle-même qui t'a fait cette blessure ?

– Ouais carrément. De sa propre fourchette.

– Fourchette ? Comment ça ?

– Bah je m'étais caché dans un cake pour la surprendre, mais elle a décidé de le bouffer et en plantant la fourchette dans le cake elle m'a arraché la peau du visage jusqu'au ventre. Du coup on a été repéré et on s'est enfui en courant.

– Ah d'accord… J'imaginais quelque chose d'un peu plus épique quand même… Rayleigh, ta cicatrice sur l'œil ?

– Un bête accident de mixer en voulant faire un smoothie.

– Nami, cette marque sur ton bras ?

– Hmmm ? Ah non, j'ai juste oublié de mettre de la crème solaire sur cette partie de ma peau.

– Kakashi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Oh pardon, je me suis trompé de manga. Bye bye.

– Laboon ?

– …

– Ah oui, j'avais oublié que les baleines ne parlent pas notre langue. Crocodile alors ? Tu as une marque vraiment stylée qui te traverse le visage. Forcément une blessure de guerre !

– Hmmm… En fait quand j'étais petit, j'aimais bien faire des blagues. Je collais du scotch derrière les portes au niveau de la tête des gens et comme c'est invisible, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se prendre la tête dedans. C'était marrant. Mais un jour, quelqu'un m'a fait la même blague avec du fil de fer. Trois semaines d'hôpital et douze points de suture, merde.

– Bon, bon, bon… Merci pour votre participation à tous. Donc, bref résumé : vous avez tous des cicatrices pour des raisons de merde. Il n'y en a pas une qui est vaguement glorieuse. Du coup je décide d'offrir le prix de la cicatrice la plus glorieuse à… moi-même ! Pour ma cicatrice en forme de X sur le ventre, qui me vient d'un Amiral et que j'ai obtenue en tentant de sauver mon frère lors de la guerre au sommet. C'est quand même plus classe que vos conneries !

– Vendu l'arbitre !

– Comment l'arbitre peut décider de se faire gagner soi-même ?

– Objection !

– Qui a commandé un boudin-purée ?

– Je méritais de gagner, c'est une honte !

– Et mon bras coupé alors ?

– C'est pour moi le boudin-purée.

– Oh, mais vous êtes jamais contents ! Bon, puisque j'ai gagné le concours, je vous offre à tous une tournée générale de viande. C'est l'heure de faire la fête ! Nihihihi.


End file.
